Ultimates Vol 5: Character Growth
by T. L. Veselka
Summary: Hulk and Sauron are gone and life starts to get back to normal but long simmering tensions between certain members of the Ultimates are about to come to a head. This is the final Volume of my Ultimates saga and it ends on a character arc. —-Completed—- to be followed by "Ultimates Annual"
1. Character Growth Pt 1: Changes

**The Ultimates #15**

 **Character Growth, Part One:**

" **Changes"**

 **The Ultimates . . .**

After facing down 9/11 most Americans thought they could persevere through it all but then disaster struck again in the form of a vicious superhuman known as Graviton and it was by sheer luck and overwhelming numbers that the black ops team known as "The Howling Commandos" had brought the immensely powerful man down. Almost immediately thereafter General Nick Fury had been tasked with forming a more public team to take care of threats like Graviton. With Uncle Sam's blessing Nick Fury trimmed down some of the excess programs and set about forming a super human team he had dubbed "The Ultimate Humans" or the more PR friendly "Ultimates".

 **The Story So Far . . .**

Nick Fury revealed his Ultimates to the world with a bang during a rescue of the very guests who were there to see them. Jan teased the rash Bruce Banner into working feverishly on the super soldier serum overnight, missing his date with his new girlfriend Betty Ross. When Betty breaks up with him Bruce, self-injected with his new serum, turns into a massive Hulk that escaped the Triskelion and wreaked havoc downtown.

After causing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of damages the Ultimates were finally able to bring him down, Fury hiding Hulk's alter personality from the public. Banner is sent to super villain prison where the energy parasite Sauron soon sucks all of the Hulk's energy from Banner and uses it to cause a massive gamma explosion. He then escapes, leaving Bruce and all the Shield employees buried in the rubble.

Hulk escapes and Sauron uses his powers to turn New York into a prehistoric nightmare which the remaining splintered Ultimates must braved to end Sauron's prehistoric reign of terror once and for all, they nearly failed but for the intervention of the Hulk. Once Sauron was dead the Hulk demanded to be left alone and jumped off into the sunset.

 **Leonard Samson's initial thoughts on Henry Pym**

 _I am left puzzled after my initial interview of Henry Pym. His interaction with me and his previous files simply do not add up. It could be that he has developed bipolar disorder and I am seeing a high emotional moment but I would hesitate to leave it as such. In his discussion he seemed grounded and able to convey his desires and fears without any sort of emotional reaction out of the norm. They spoke of depression and a constant focus on the past and others' achievements never his own. When he spoke with me he had very positive plans for his future and excited about his current post in the super soldier program even more so than the Ultimates. There is the possibility of Multiple Personality Disorder, I'll have to continue observations to rule that out completely._

 _If anything gave me pause for concern it was his relationship with Jan. It is obviously toxic. In my limited couples therapy experience I've never met such an obvious example of the woman emotionally and psychologically abusing the man. Obviously I've heard of much worse cases but I've yet to personally witness one. Henry seems to be coming to terms with the nature of their relationship though his reaction when he fully comes to terms with it could be severe. He loves her very much in his own unhealthy way. I have yet to determine how Jan sees their relationship._

 _While I may have a few concerns about Henry Pym, there is nothing currently that would warrant a desist order on his field activities. Since the Oversight Committee has insisted on evaluations on each member of the Ultimates and project heads I would recommend that Henry Pym remains active though he should remain under consistent psychiatric care._

 **Highway 40 outside Winslow, AZ**

Time certainly does change everything. Not six months ago Bruce had been head of the Super Soldier program at Shield, making a healthy six figure income. Now he was a dust encrusted hitchhiker in desperate need of a shower and a good meal with no money to his name. His stomach growled horrendously. Bruce sighed.

Yesterday he had found himself awaking in the middle of the Arizona desert with no sign of civilization. He hadn't eaten since. How many episodes had that been since leaving New York? Banner wasn't even sure himself, at least eight or ten, though likely it was considerably more than that.

At least he hadn't been in the news lately. Everyone outside of the Ultimates thought he was dead. That was definitely for the best. The slight shimmering of a distant car on the empty highway caught Bruce's attention and he eagerly jammed a thumb into the air. He hadn't gotten used to hitchhiking in the past few months. There was next to nothing in his name, and what little there was Shield had their greedy hands on. Bruce couldn't believe his luck as the old beater began to slow.

"You headed to Winslow?" A gruff but kindly voice asked as the car stopped. "That's as far as I am headed."

"Sure." Bruce wasn't exactly sure where Winslow was or what he would do once he got there but anything had to be better than standing under the desert sun.

As usual when he had woken after an "event" he had woken naked. Between a hoodie he found in a random abandoned car and a few articles of clothing he had claimed from the roadside he had mostly clothed himself. There was still a problem though that made him worry about hitchhiking. He stunk. Really bad.

"You're looking like you could use some real help," the older man commented as Banner slid into the passenger seat. The man's face was marked with deep wrinkles that came only with age and years in the sun.

"I'm alright," Bruce mumbled. He hated when people wanted to delve into his life. What was he supposed to tell them? Hi, my name is Bruce and I have a giant hate-monster living inside me.

"I know a place we can at least get you a meal," the man smiled as he merged back onto the highway. "I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Bruce smiled nervously at the man.

"What's brought you out here a hundred miles from nowhere?" The man asked, waving familiarly at a passing SUV.

"Getting away from my other half," Banner replied cryptically.

The man guffawed all the way down deep in his gut. "I can understand that. Still, hell of a place to run to."

They fell into silence after Bruce failed to respond. It was a heavy uncomfortable silence, at least for Bruce. The weight of his secrets smothered his words and depressed his heart into quietude. Then came the guilt.

"I didn't catch your name."

"David."

Bruce couldn't believe he chose his father's name, though he supposed it was apropos seeing how his sperm donor of a father disappeared early in his life, his mother committed suicide the very next day. Bruce had no idea where the man was now, nor did he care. The real David Banner could rot in hell as far as Bruce was concerned.

"I'm Duane."

Bruce wished the man wouldn't seem quite so caring or sincere. It made the awkward silences and deflecting answers that much harder. He didn't want to be a jerk, but he couldn't afford to get too close to anyone. Especially not someone who reminded him of everything he was missing while on the run: friends, family and a sense of stability. No wonder he felt so hollow.

 **Soon . . .**

Winslow's buildings were almost all built from either local desert stone or adobe, giving it a very drab brown feel. The last time Bruce had been to any town like this was when he had first emerged into Bioengineering and got stuck with a job in New Mexico. He hated the Southwest.

The pair pulled into a diner parking lot, a peeling sign announced the place as "the Brown Mug" in an equally brown paint. Inside they decorated with those tacky red chilli lights festooned everywhere. The counters and walls, obviously built and painted in the seventies, were absolutely cluttered with unnecessary memorabilia. It was so stereotypical that it made Bruce wince.

"Welcome back, hun!" a woman smiled at Duane as they walked in. "Go ahead and sit at the Harrison Ford table."

They sat and were immediately served chips and salsa. It was surprisingly delicious and obviously homemade. After some awkward pleasantries the two ordered Navajo tacos and dug in. Duane dove into his food with gusto. Before Bruce could even finish half his meal Duane was wiping his face with a napkin.

"I have to head back out to the base," Duane explained as he pulled a wad of bills from a cracking leather wallet. "I've already paid for your meal."

"Thank you," Bruce could feel his face flush as he said it. He wasn't used to accepting financial help from anyone.

"Don't mention it, David," Duane cocked a half-grin at him and rose from the table and shook Bruce's hand.

It wasn't until Duane left that Bruce realized he could hear the small TV jammed into a corner over the counter. He didn't like what he heard.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to be here, Ellen."

"Thank _you_ so much for being here, Jan. Tell me, what's it like being the premier superhero couple in America?"

Bruce snorted into his food, nearly choking himself. Premier superhero couple indeed, the only thing Jan and Hank were an premier example of was a toxic relationship. Bruce shook his head as his former teammates continued.

"I have to admit it's a bit strange," Hank finally spoke up after a moment of chatter between the two women.

"What's strange?" Ellen turned to the scientist known as Giant Man. Jan glanced at Hank, her eyes narrowing.

"Being the premier superhero couple when in reality on a public stage this large it's not been done before. We're more like the pioneers than the premier couple. I think that's much more fun." Hank cocked a grin.

"Oh, I like that too," Ellen smiled and turned to the camera. "We'll be right back with Hank and Jan, pioneers of love."

Bruce rolled his eyes and began to scrape his plate clean. "Hey hun, the owner wants to meet you in the back, he wants to help."

It took Bruce a moment to realize they were talking to him.

 **Studio 11, Burbank, CA**

"Truly a pleasure," Ellen extended her hand after filming had finally wrapped. Hank took it and smiled, noticing how Jan was already eyeing a cameraman.

"I heard Black Widow was secretly gay," Ellen turned and whispered not so confidentially to Jan.

"Well . . ." Jan began.

"Ellen!" The star's assistant called out urgently as she came scampering their direction. "The studio execs are here!"

"So sorry," Ellen quickly shook Jan's hand. "You know how the business is, we all have to answer to someone." With that she and her assistant were off in a flurry of primping and signatures.

"You did great," the cameraman nodded and smiled at them both. Hank scowled, Jan faux blushed and smiled.

"I'm sure it was all your doing."

"You're both easy to shoot."

"I'm sure you do good work out from behind the camera too."

"Alright, Jan, let's go!" Hank barked.

Jan rolled her eyes but turned and followed Hank out of the studio. There was a tense silence as they slid into their awaiting limo, a Shield agent at the wheel. The doors locked and the both looked out of their prospective windows.

"Why do you always have to humiliate me like that?" Hank finally breached the taut silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on!"

"What? The cameraman? It was just a harmless joke, God! You are such a drama queen, Hank!"

"Don't even try to turn this back around on me!"

"That would be hard because you're the one who's always starting the argument! What do you expect me to do?"

"I only start arguments about your deplorable behavior!"

"My behavior? That's rich coming from you, you're an embarrassment!"

Silently the driver rolled up the dividing window, there was no telling when they would stop. She knew from experience.

 **The Streets of Manhattan**

Steve Rogers sat in a cab, the traffic barely moving. He could have made better timing on foot, but the sight of Captain America running through the streets would cause concerns. So instead he sat staring at his city, so changed from his day.

When he had first awoken he had thrown himself into his work, tried to ignore the fact that everyone he had ever known was dead. Then he had tried to adapt, learn what he could about this brave new world but that just made his loneliness more apparent. Now he mostly just felt numb.

Steel and glass shimmered as he rode past, the occasional bystander would shout out while sound of horns blaring was near constant. Steve felt he had never managed to learn to fit into his new world. That was why he had been so shocked to receive the invitation that had led him to this cab ride. Tony Stark the billionaire industrialist, self-proclaimed futurist, and inventor of Iron Man had invited him over for lunch.

Steve had no idea how to approach a man of Tony's stature. He was still wondering what he was doing as he paid the cabbie and walked toward the massive spire that was Stark Tower. He walked into a massive entryway decorated by a golden statue of a beautiful robed woman pouring real water into silver and blue fountain below.

"Mr. Rogers," a beautiful young redhead approached him before he could orient himself. "I'm Pepper Potts. Mr. Stark is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, Miss Potts," Steve was relieved.

"Follow me."

Steve offered his arm to Pepper, she accepted it with a bemused expression. They walked toward a large glass elevator. The opulence of this place kept Steve constantly stunned as they entered the gold inlaid elevator and stared down on a massive garden that disappeared from view as they ascended into layers of shining steel.

"Mr. Stark rarely gets nervous about meeting guests, you must be quite someone to get him pacing like he has been."

Steve laughed, Tony was just as nervous as him, the idea shocked the super soldier. "I'm just a soldier, Miss Potts."

"Oh my god," realization dawned on the young woman's face. "You're Captain America! How didn't I put two and two together? I mean, what a pleasure it is to meet you, Captain."

"The pleasure's all mine."

The elevator dinged right as a blushing Potts opened her mouth to say something. "Saved by the bell."

"Pepper!" Tony's voice greeted them as the elevator doors opened. The billionaire stood in an Armani suit behind a green marble desk, the few objects on the desk were gold, even the computer.

"Let's show Steve the dining balcony." The executive assistant led them both to two glass doors and opened them with a push of a button. Before them was a small table set for two surrounded by lush plants and a small Asian style fountain.

"I'm sorry but I just can't bring myself to call you Mr. Rogers." Tony smirked as they sat down. Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," Steve placed the napkin in his lap. Pepper walked away with a smirk.

"Steve, I'm going to need you to update your entertainment knowledge. You don't mind if I call you Steve, do you?"

"Mr. Stark, I must be honest, I'm not sure you invited me up here today."

"Ever since you and your team rescued me in the Antarctic I have been keeping my eyes on you, Captain. I can review all of Iron Man's visual and audio logs. You seem like a truly decent man, and I hate to see you get mixed up with the likes of Nick Fury. Besides, you're a living legend, I had to meet you again."

"Mr. Stark, I'm not sure what you mean by 'the likes of Nick Fury'."

"Please call me Tony. I just mean that Fury might be a General but he got his reputation by being the world's top spy."

"Tony, spies are soldiers just like me."

"I'm just asking you to be careful, guys like Fury use people like you then throw them away when they're done."

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Now, come on. I didn't bring you here just to be all doom and gloom" Tony flashed him a smile and grabbed one of two champagne flutes offered to them. "It's come to my attention that your old apartment has been bulldozed and one of my subsidiary companies was responsible. As a way to make it up to you I've given it some thought and would like to invite you to stay in my family's mansion. Of course you'd be doing me favor as it's caregiver is boring me tears with his incessant whining about being lonely."

Steve was shocked at what he had just heard. "Mr. Stark, um Tony, I am in shock I don't know what to say."

"Yes is preferable."

"I'm a soldier, I'm more comfortable in the Triskelion barracks than I ever would be in a mansion."

"I should have expected this answer. I understand. Now, with that over, I heard you have a fondness for motorcycles. Would you like to see my collection after we finish lunch?"

"I'd like that," Steve smiled and he cut into his medium rare steak.

 **Triskelion Infirmary, NYC**

Fury was glad he wasn't alone coming to visit Dane and Clint, otherwise known as Black Knight and Hawkeye. Walking next to him was the red haired bombshell Natasha Romanov also known as Black Widow. It was a small impromptu Howling Commandos reunion.

The nurse snapped to attention and saluted as soon as he entered the room. With a quick salute he dismissed her and she bolted for the door, Widow had that effect on people.

"When you two are done taking your mini vacation we could use you back on duty," Fury joked.

"Don't tease the useless and infirm," Widow chided in mock annoyance. "They can't help themselves."

"Useless?" Dane snarled incredulously. Clint simply smirked.

"You shouldn't tease them, Widow, in their delicate condition they are liable to overtax themselves."

Now Hawkeye frowned. "Delicate?"

"See here, Fury, you've upset them. I certainly hope it doesn't prolong their recovery, I've got no one else on the team that are such easy targets for teasing."

"Alright!" Dane groused. "I get it, I'll heal quicker. There! Are you happy now? You've upset the infirm!"

"Speak for yourself, Whitman," Clint laughed. "Thank you for the amusement."

"Glad to be of service, " Fury smirked but it quickly faded. "Now let's talk about what happens once you get out of here."

"Don't tell me we're going after the Hulk again." Clint suddenly didn't appear quite so self-assured.

"That's precisely what we're doing, Hawkeye."

"Has he made any noise since the last incident?"

Fury grimaced. "No."

"Then why don't we just leave him alone like he told us to?"

"You would have me let a nuclear warhead run loose across America?"

"The only time Hulk seems to be a problem is when we go after him. Maybe we should let well enough alone."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"It's just a suggestion."

"Some suggestion."

"We need a way to track it, first," Widow finally intervened after an awkward silence.

"Leave that to me," Fury glared at Clint with his one steely eye before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"He's under a lot of pressure from the World Security Council," Widow excused before following her commanding officer out the door. Dane and Clint looked at each other doubtfully.

 **Winslow, AZ, One Week Later**

Bruce's hands were beginning to grow accustomed to the constant scalding water. He sprayed yet another pile of dishes before dumping them into the soaking water. Three doctorates and here he was, Bruce Banner, dishwasher. Mom would be so proud. Though he supposed it was better than his other title, fugitive.

He should be moving on but things were better than they had any right to be. The owner, a plump Native American woman, had not only given him a job at the The Brown Mug as a dishwasher but had given him a small apartment for free for the first month. He knew it

was a bad idea to accept. Was it too much to hope for a roof over his head and a steady warm meal? Bruce hoped not.

Even better his co-workers were actually nice to him. There was first time for everything after all. Jessica, one of the young waitresses, approached with a tray full of dishes.

"Only a few tables left, David" she smiled shyly at him.

Bruce didn't even bother to look up as he took the dishes, his brain was absorbed in calculations. Ever since he realized he was going to have some time he had begun to work on figuring out how he'd mutated from before.

"Thank you," He said when he realized the young blond was still standing there.

"What are you doing after work?"

"Going to bed."

"Oh."

"Jessica I really appreciate all you do, you should go have a great night out with some guy your own age."

"I didn't mean. . ."

"I know," Bruce lied. "I'm just giving you friendly advice to go enjoy yourself before you get old like me. You take things far too seriously."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You bet," Bruce still didn't look up still but he smiled. Jessica left to go clean one of the last tables of the night. David/Bruce smiled as he went back to work with his hands and inside his head.

 **Triskelion, NYC**

Hank straightened his lab coat, it was always going askew. He marched toward the large open deck where his small squadron awaited. He opened the door to see the eight soldiers waiting in salute.

"Ever since I took over the Super Soldier Program I have promised that one of you would get the chance to be a super soldier just like Captain America. Where Bruce Banner failed, we will succeed. Soon, I will have the process ready to test on a human. One of you."

"You drive them too hard, Hank," the scientist was surprised to see his girlfriend walking out onto the training deck.

"They have to be better than anyone before them."

"Some of them," Jan turned and looked at a young black officer. "Already look . . . perfect."

The good soldier didn't move or react.

"Speaking of which," Hank called out through gritted teeth. "You need your nutrients to maintain those bodies. Go get some breakfast!"

"Sir!" His loyal soldiers called as they saluted and took off in an orderly fashion, closing the door behind them.

"Hello, Jan."

"Oh, you took away my fun."

"You'll have plenty soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my patience has finally run out. I've realized I deserve better than this. I'm a literal genius AND a superhero!"

"You're nothing without me!"

"It's too late, Jan," Hank said, a warm surge running through his chest as he finally said what he'd been longing to say. "I'm better than this! You can't hurt me anymore! I am Giant Man and I am done with you, it's over!"

"But!" Jan was in total shock, she had never expected him to stand up for himself. "I never did anything to deserve this."

As far as Hank was concerned she was grasping at straws now. His vision was finally clear. She didn't care about him at all, never had. It had always been about what he could do for her.

"Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind," Hank turned and walked toward the door. "Good bye, Jan."

He walked away even when she began to shriek how worthless he was, even when she cried and begged him to come back, even when she told him she knew he'd be back. Nothing she did changed his course of actions.

He just didn't care anymore.


	2. Character Growth Pt 2: New Man

The Ultimates #16

Character Growth, Part Two:

"New Man"

The Ultimates . . .

After facing down 9/11 most Americans thought they could persevere through it all but then disaster struck again in the form of a vicious superhuman known as Graviton and it was by sheer luck and overwhelming numbers that the black ops team known as "The Howling Commandos" had brought the immensely powerful man down. Almost immediately thereafter General Nick Fury had been tasked with forming a more public team to take care of threats like Graviton. With Uncle Sam's blessing Nick Fury trimmed down some of the excess programs and set about forming a super human team he had dubbed "The Ultimate Humans" or the more PR friendly "Ultimates".

The Story So Far . . .

Nick Fury revealed his Ultimates to the world with a bang during a rescue of the very guests who were there to see them. Jan teased the rash Bruce Banner into working feverishly on the super soldier serum overnight, missing his date with his new girlfriend Betty Ross. When Betty breaks up with him Bruce, self-injected with his new serum, turns into a massive Hulk that escaped the Triskelion and wreaked havoc downtown.

After causing hundreds of millions of dollars worth of damages the Ultimates were finally able to bring him down. Banner is sent to super villain prison where the energy parasite Sauron soon sucks all of the Hulk's energy from Banner and uses it to cause a massive gamma explosion. Hulk escapes and Sauron uses his powers to turn New York into a prehistoric nightmare which the remaining splintered Ultimates must braved to end Sauron's prehistoric reign of terror once and for all.

They nearly failed but for the intervention of the Hulk. Once Sauron was dead the Hulk demanded to be left alone and jumped off into the sunset. Ending up in the Arizona desert Bruce carved out a new life for himself. Meanwhile, Hank, sick of Jan's dismissive behavior breaks up with his girlfriend much to her shock and dismay.

Nick Fury's Mid-Year Review on Henry Pym

Henry Pym has grown much in the half past year. When we started I wouldn't have believed Pym of Worth any more than glamour shots and some good inventions. Now, once he was given control of the super soldier program, he seems to be completely coming into his own. Where he once shied away from interaction with the team she now seeks it out.

I have one major concern. He and his girlfriend and teammate, Janet van Dyne seem to be falling apart. While I normally keep myself distant from my agents' affairs I am worried how their falling apart will affect the team. After the loss of Bruce Banner I could hardly sustain the loss of my second premier scientist.

He seems to be making progress on the super soldier program where Banner had been stalled. As long as progress continues I will be pleased. I truly think Pym has come into his own. I will recommend further review of Pym's new designs for other Giant Men, each person will have to have the Pym particles programmed to their DNA. For once the super soldier program seems more promising.

Stark Tower, NYC

Steve Rogers couldn't believe he found himself dining with Tony Stark for a second time that month. This time it wasn't quite such a private affair, they were accompanied by two very attractive young women. Steve still couldn't believe how little material was required to call something a dress these days. Tony was certainly pleased with their scantily clad company as he clinked a glass with his date.

"Come on now, Steve," Tony laughed as he hastily drank his whiskey. "I hear in your time they really knew how to party."

Cap chuckled at his new friend's attempts to loosen him up. Bucky and Sharon had always tried to do the same. Steve was the same no matter what century he was living in, a stick in the mud. In reality Cap wasn't opposed to fun, or enjoying oneself, but he hated not being in control and nothing made a person lose their senses quicker than Tony's version of fun.

"You ought to know by now, Tony," Steve lifts a glass of ice water to his friend. "I'm not typical of my time."

"You're not typical anything."

"I can agree with that," smiled the girl that was supposed to be Steve's date. She was beautiful, Steve had to admit, there was not question about that. She was also young, and had absolutely no clue about Steve's era. There was nothing he had in common with her other than their hair and skin color.

Steve felt bad that Tony had invited her. The man known as Captain America was not ready to try and date in this crazy modern world. He wasn't even prepared to tell people wasn't ready to date. He didn't have much experience with women, despite people's assumptions. So he had no idea how to politely tell this young woman that he wasn't interested in her in the slightest.

Steve glanced about Cristos', the restaurant they were eating at. It was lavish, something else that Steve was unfamiliar and uncomfortable with. Gold decorated every available space it could without becoming outright garish. The staff, all in tuxedos, walked about silently with their noses in the air. Steve doubted he could ever get used to such illustrious surroundings.

"So, Steve, what are your plans for tonight?" his date asked.

He could tell her that for once he doesn't have any, Fury and Tony both made sure of that, but he doesn't.

"I'll likely be meeting with Nick Fury."

"The super spy? You really do lead an exciting life." The girl's eyes sparkled as she flirted with the star-spangled super soldier.

"For someone as boring as myself it sure is," Cap joked. Perhaps she would pick up his unspoken message. You don't want me.

"Captain America, boring?" the girl giggled, it was an annoying sound that reminded him of someone who had lost their mind. He was careful not to let his true emotions show on his face. He may not like the girl, but he didn't want to hurt her either. "I really doubt that."

"You'd be surprised," Tony helped.

"Tony!" Stark's date cried out in mock shock and slapped him playfully on the chest. Steve laughed good naturedly.

"Tell you what," Tony began after another gulp of whiskey. "I'm not going to give you a chance to prove yourself right. Let's all head to a great party I know about. All the local celebs will be there."

Steve opened his mouth to decline.

"Don't you dare tell me no, Cap, or I'll make sure Fury gives you lots more time off with me."

"How can I refuse with such a threat looming over me?" His date smiled but her eyes show she realizes she may not be wanted. Cap felt guilty, enough to smile charmingly and offer her his arm. She laughed again and Cap managed not to wince. Everyone watched the small group exit.

Triskelion

The group formerly known as the Howling Commandos were gathered in the hospital wing of the Triskelion. It wasn't truly a wing but that's what everyone called it. The Triskelion was loaded with pseudonyms, the Ultimates, The Howling Commandos and every member of the group had one.

"You had better be here to finally clear us for duty," Dane Whitman growled when Fury walked in trailing Widow behind him.

"For once I'm agreeing with Dane," Clint whined.

"We thought you boys would enjoy going on a hunt," Black Widow, also known as Natasha Romanov, grinned and held up a sword and bow.

"Now you're talking," Clint jumped from his bed, Dane wasn't far behind.

"Hey!" Dane was more surprised than anything when he grabbed his sword from Widow. "This is my Father's blade, I never use this one."

"It's the only one I saw in your quarters."

"You were in my quarters?"

"Let's be honest," Widow said as she handed him a dagger he also rarely used. "It's not the first time."

Clint shot Dane a bemused look as he collected a number of high-tech arrows from General Fury. Dane shook his head, his eyes wide.

"What or who are we hunting?" Clint asked, easing the tension.

"An old friend." Fury handed Clint an automatic pistol.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Widow had far too much respect for Hawkeye to let him play ignorant.

"You can't be serious. Even with all the Ultimates together we barely survived our last encounter with that monster."

"I'm hoping to bring him in quietly."

"Bullshit!"

"What do you want me to do?" Fury's one good eye glittered dangerously. "Have a living nuclear bomb wander America, ready to go off?"

"Let's go." Clint strapped on some bullets and some throwing daggers.

Winslow, AZ

Bruce Banner hadn't felt this at peace in years. Perhaps that's why he hadn't moved on yet. He knew better than to stay in one place for so long, his time with the Ultimates had taught him that much. He had even redecorated his incredibly drab apartment. Betty would have been proud. Betty. Bruce dried his hands on a towel and turned to look at the rest of the kitchen.

"David," Naomi, the kindly night manager, walked in. "I have some bookkeeping to do, why don't you go home early tonight? I can handle this. You've stayed late every night since you've started."

Bruce smiled. It really was going to be hard to leave Winslow. The friendliness of the Arizona people never stopped surprising him, no one in New York would have ever done for him all that Winslow had.

"Really I don't know how many times more I can say this, Ed, I'm not interested," Bruce heard Jessica say as he exited the back door. Bruce shoved his hood over his

head, it was times like this he wished he had headphones.

"David!" Jessica called out.

Bruce ignored her.

"Forget him, he's just a pussy dishwasher," Bruce knew that voice, Frank Critchfield, the local creep.

"He's my friend!" Jessica protested.

"Get back here," Frank's voice became hard.

"Let go of me."

"Come on, you know you want me."

"I said let go!"

"Hold still."

Bruce didn't even realize what he was doing until his hand plopped onto Frank's shoulder. "I believe she told you to let her go."

"Mind your own business!" Frank roughly shrugged Bruce's hand off.

"You know, you're really starting to make me angry," Bruce growled. "You really won't like me angry."

"Piss off!" Frank slugged Bruce hard across the jaw. Stunned for a second, Bruce's hand grabbed Frank's shoulder again. This time his grip was tight like a vice. His eyes were radiant green.

"You better stop!" Bruce managed to growl out.

"I said to get the hell off of me!" Frank turned a punched Bruce square in the nose. The dishwasher didn't move.

"I warned you!" Bruce roared as he began to grow.

Triskelion, NYC

Hank and Jan's room looked like tornado had passed through and the perpetrator was standing in the center of it all. Jan. Tears stream down her eyes as she throws one of Hank's Captain America collectibles against the wall.

"You never would have gotten anywhere if it weren't for me, you stupid ingrate!" she screeches at the shimmering steel wall.

Hank Pym's most prized possession are strewn about their small apartment, many of them broken. In her left hand Jan held a vial of concentrated Pym particles, as her recent Ex-boyfriend had taken to calling them.

"Fury will find out just how inadequate you are without your little muse to inspire you," Jan's bloodshot eyes were filled with hatred.

How could the mouse of a genius she had met years ago have turned into this? Despite all her goading to make him greater he thought he had done all this on his own. How dare he? If Hank had continued on the path he had been on before he met her he would still be making personal entertainment devices for the Uber-rich, that's how he met her after all. He'd been making devices for her father.

Her father had recognized Hank's genius straight away but had played it safe and slow to keep the young man from realizing his true potential. He hadn't like Jan interfering with his plans. Hadn't liked it at all. She had been fortunate he had died before he had written her out of his will.

"Son of a bitch!" Jan kicked one of Hank's rubix cubes. He had a collection of dozens of the little annoying things, each one different than the last.

It went careening across the floor and under the bed. It ended with a ping like sound. For some reason the sound brought sudden clarity to Jan's rage clouded mind. She walked over to bed and looked under the crimson covers.

Hank's experimental Ant-Man helmet. Jan sneered and smashed it as hard as she could against the steel wall. With a crunch pieces of the helmet scatter to the bedroom floor as she dropped the rest. Jan kicked the trash can over and exited the room. Hank thought he had broken up with her, no, Jan had broken up with him. She had made sure to make that very clear.

Downtown Manhattan, NY

Steve Rogers hardly noticed the people that moved around him, the cacophony of humanity unsettled him in a way a battlefield never had. What most people never realized about Steve was that he was still that small scrawny bullied boy from before the experiments. Tony was his only focus, the charming billionaire was at perfect ease being the center of social attention. His enemies had never known that Captain America had two fatal weaknesses, girls and social situations.

No one would have guessed it with his natural charisma and his ability to command a legion of soldiers with ease. To him, that was easy, all he had to do was focus on the task at hand. The charisma was truly just confidence in his understanding of tactics, knowing he was right.

He normally was adept at avoiding such situations but Tony was an enigma to Steve. Stark was a man of the times, a man of loose morals and little room for the little guy, but deep down he was a very good man. Tony was charming and fun, a genius with an unbelievable drive, a man willing to put his life on the line for others, and yet he was morally corrupt. Cap had to understand him. Maybe then he could finally understand this new age he found himself in.

Steve turned and found an elevator, the mystery could wait. No one noticed the elevator doors close over Steve Rogers as he left the party, he was glad. Down in the street a few moments later Steve was relieved to discover New York was still familiar enough for him to find his way home.

He didn't notice the young thugs that began to follow him not twenty feet from exiting the building.

They followed him for almost an entire block before he noticed them Steve was so far lost in his own thoughts. Once he was sure they were up to no good he purposely angled into a dark alley.

"Just stop right there, rich boy!"

Cap turned around with his hands up and his eyes glittering. "Put that gun down, believe me, you don't want to do this."

"Believe us," one of the young punks snidely commented. "We do."

"Now," the lead thug cocked his revolver. "You slowly reach into your pockets and give us everything you got."

"Son, I'm giving you one last warning, put that gun down."

"Screw you, give us your wallet!"

There were four young men. The leader was front and center, his skinny toadie was just to his right and the other two were attempting to flank Steve.

The super soldier reacted with such speed that their eyes had a hard time tracking him. He slowly grabbed an old gold pocket watch from his coat pocket and suddenly flung it straight at the leader, then dodged to the side while sprinting forward. He was already almost upon them when the lead thug let loose his first round.

The bullet was already behind him when Cap shattered the toadie's knee with a quick stomp. The lead punk was still correcting his aim when Steve's fist collided with his face, shattering his cheek bone. Cap wasn't done with him yet. The star-spangled soldier grabbed the leader by his bicep and flung him at one of his two remaining cohorts.

With a quick spin Cap was already on top of the last one just as the punk drew a knife. A few quick punches to the head made him drop it, a few more dropped him. Cap didn't even hear their cries of pain until it was over. He suddenly realized he wasn't in the battlefield but a New York alley.

Cap stood for a moment, his mind churning. In that moment of explosive violence a moment of clarity had occurred. He was a soldier, no matter the age they come from soldiers were the same. It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter, that he was a man out of time. He was a soldier of any time.

"I should thank you kids," Steve smiled as he dusted off his bloodied hands. "You've given me an epiphany."

Back at the party Tony enjoyed another gulp of whiskey. His date eyed him seductively as she followed his example and finished her martini. She knows where this night is going.

"Have you seen Steve?"

"The young guy that acts like he's fifty?" his date asks.

"That's him alright," Tony chuckled.

"I haven't seen him in a while," the girl glanced about the party. "He didn't seem to excited to be here."

"He is a man out of his time, afterall," Tony reminded her. She had rolled her eyes whenever he mentioned Steve, Tony didn't like that. "Why don't you go grab us a couple drinks?"

"Oookaaay," Tony knew the girl would think he was rude asking her to get the drinks, but he wanted a moment alone.

As she sauntered off Tony enjoyed the view for a second before turning his attention to the dimly lit balcony across the room. It jutted out of the building like a bad zit on a teenager's face. Tony walked out and leaned against the stone railing to peer down at the bustling city below.

"Enjoy the night air, Cap," Tony smiled down at the unidentifiable pedestrians below and raised his nearly empty glass of whiskey.

The Skies Above Texas

The Shield transport vehicle the Howling Commandos were using was modeled after the Tomahawk and modified to carry a squadron of Shield agents. Despite hurtling across the American sky at speeds nigh unbeatable inside the aircraft was perfectly silent. Too silent for Fury's liking.

"Alright, listen up!" Fury barked, the heads of his super black ops team all snapped to attention. "I had Hank make a device that is able to track gamma radiation, ever since his prison break the Hulk is practically glowing with the stuff. The closer we get the more accurate it is."

Sudden turbulence made Fury go silent for a tick. The Howling Commandos glanced at each other. Were they ready for this? Hulk had decimated the entire Ultimates team AND taken Sauron down without really breaking a sweat. He had been bad enough before being exposed to the prison to the prison's gamma radiation, ever since then he was twice as strong and dangerous as before.

"Currently we're over Texas but he's far enough away we still can't get a bead on him," Fury informed. "Don't forget this isn't an Ultimates mission. No flashy displays or explosions if we can help it, we want to bring him in quietly."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Widow rarely challenged anything Fury had to say.

"We find him as Banner and talk him into coming with us."

"And if he doesn't want to go?"

"That's why we brought our weapons, people," Fury glared at the three in front of him. Once they had been four, his best friend Dum Dum had been the fourth member, the most loyal member. Dum Dum had been with him from the beginning, Widow was the next longest term member.

The Commandos glances uncertainly at each other. "You are aware this is a suicide run, don't you boss?" Clint looked at him with his unnerving red mechanical eyes. Fury stared back defiantly.

"All Howling Commandos missions are suicide runs." Fury turned his back to them and entered the cockpit.

"I don't feel right about bringing Banner in," Dane admitted once Fury was out of earshot. "He was practically an Ultimates member."

"Fury has a point though," Clint noted as he checked and re-checked his tricked out arrows. "He's like a nuke running loose."

"You could be considered not human anymore, you cyborg," Dane packed up his sharpening tools. "What if you're next?"

"Apples to oranges, Whitman," Clint dismissed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Widow eyed Clint knowingly. "You know how quickly things can go bad for superhumans." Clint knew Widow's story. He didn't say a word. A heavy silence fell over the black ops trio and refused to lift itself.

Fury glanced back at the somber group with his one good eye. He hated to admit, even to himself, that he was just as scared as the Commandos.

Later . . .

Bruce knew the day for him to move on was long overdue. After the incident with Jess and her "admirer" he had been sure his secret was out. Surprisingly, neither of them whispered a word. The waitress made it a huge point to ignore him, but Bruce was just fine with that. The jerk had yet to come back, much to the entire restaurant's pleasure. He should have left then.

It was late enough that the diner had already closed. They didn't normally get much business past ten o'clock. He hadn't wanted to go home after his shift so he found himself walking through the dead streets of Winslow.

It was so quiet he actually heard them coming. Of course, he didn't know it was them or that they were coming for him. At first it was nothing more than the roaring of an engine high in the sky, he confused it for a normal commercial aircraft. What else could it be? Then the roaring grew louder.

Bruce glanced over his shoulder and watched as a triangle of lights slowly eased to the earth right outside of town. A town this size, that wasn't far.

"Shit."

Bruce ran.

He didn't know for sure who it was that had just landed, but he could sure make one hell of an educated guess. He realized, as his heart pounded, that he was seriously out of shape. He tried to calm his heart and head. How was he going to get out of this one?

Bruce dove down a dark alley. He hid behind a dumpster and tried to slow his breathing. In and out slowly, just as Doc Samson had taught him during his short tenure in Shield's prison.

He glanced about, he had to stop speculating and start focusing on the here and now. There was a wooden fence instead of a wall at the end of the alley. He rushed over and grabbed the top of the wooden slats.

"Stop!" Banner knew Fury's commanding voice anywhere. He stopped and turned to face his hunter.

"Don't do this, Fury!"

"No, Banner, don't you do this. I only want to bring you in for your protection."

"Don't you patronize me!" Bruce was shocked by the ferocity in his voice.

"Fine. I'm doing this for the safety of everyone else."

"Bullshit! You're doing this to cover your own ass!" Spittle flew from Bruce's mouth, his veins bulged.

"Bruce, calm down." Widow began.

It was too late.

"Oh shit." Hawkeye echoed Bruce's earlier sentiment as Banner grew before them.

"Bring him down before he transforms completely!" Fury shouted.

The Howling Commandos charged forward as Bruce Banner nearly tripled in height. If they could bring him down with a sedative before he became the Hulk they might have a chance of coming out of this alive.

Dane heard a whistle as Clint fired a couple arrows over his head, they thudded into the half-Hulk half-Banner creature. He drew his pistol and fired a couple stun rounds, to no avail.

"Those sedative arrows didn't even slow him down," Hawkeye reported to Fury. "He's done transforming."

The next seconds had the strange sensations of rushing by in a blur and slowing to a crawl. Hawkeye fired several more arrows over Dane's head, bullets from somebody's gun joined them. Dane charged forward, swinging his black blade backward over his head and rushed toward the Hulk.

What was he doing? Why was he rushing toward death incarnate? It was as if he wasn't in control of his own limbs. Before his thoughts could catch up with his actions he was on top of the green behemoth. With a mighty yell he swung the blade down onto Hulk's thigh.

Hot green ichor spurted into Dane's face. He was blinded, but even worse he was in shock. The sword had bit deep into Hulk's flesh, biting the bone. That was supposed to be impossible.

He could feel the beast's bellow vibrate through his body. A radiant green hand smacked him aside, sending the black ops soldier flying. Dane smiled just before he collided with a nearby building and fell into unconsciousness. Hulk sent his sword twirling after him.

"Dane's really pissed him off," Clint used the awning of a nearby shop to dodge a swipe of Hulk's enormous hamfist. Two arrows thudded into the back of Hulk's hand. Clint nearly pissed himself when Hulk's acid green eyes fell on him.

"Hulk gonna crush you!" Hulk advanced towards him slowly. Somehow that scared Clint more than if the mutate had leaped at him. Unstoppable hands reached for him, a mad grin on the monster's face.

A wooden porch crumbled under his advance. Clint desperately jumped and somersaulted away, it kept him just out of Hulk's reach. The problem was, Clint couldn't keep it up much longer. Fury and Widow's cover fire didn't seem to be doing much good.

"Can I get some real help here?" Hulk's grin grew larger. Clint's chest was heaving as he leaped away from another swipe.

"Why do I always gotta rescue the boys?" Widow asked as she jumped into the fray, sparks firing from her gauntlets.

Hulk snarled under her electrical onslaught. Clint gasped in relief as Hulk turned his baleful eyes on Natasha.

"This is going exactly as we said, Fury," Clint barked as he recovered himself and fired another volley of arrows. "Not good."

"I might have one eye but I'm not blind, Barton," Fury let loose another spray of bullets, aiming for Hulk's eyes. Some part of the damn beast had to be vulnerable. "We gotta wake Dane."

"We're kind of busy," Widow shouted as she slid under Hulk's flailing fists.

"The boss shouldn't have to do everything," Fury groaned as he raced toward his fallen comrade.

Dane was unmoving when Fury approached. So much for his silent option, light all over town had been illuminated and now that he wasn't in the trenches he could hear the chorus of baying dogs and the shouts of confused and frightened citizens. Shit was so far South he just hoped they got out of this alive. He had been an idiot to come here without the rest of the Ultimates.

"Dane, you awake, soldier?"

"Was that a train?" Dane's voice was shaky, weaker than Fury had heard before.

"You getting up?"

"Gimme a minute."

"We don't got one."

"I don't think I can."

Fury cast his AK47 and gamma tracker aside and reached for Dane. "We need to get you out of here."

There was sudden popping sound next to them. Fury glanced over his shoulder. A massive dark figure loomed over them both. Impossibly big it had to be at least eight times the size of the Hulk.

"Looks like I was right," Hank's voice boomed down to them from above. "Good thing I decided to hitch a ride on my own device."

Even now Hulk loomed over a now injured Black Widow, her ankle twisted at an odd angle. Natasha Romanov had never been prone to displays of fear, she had been trained since a small child not to. She had even begin to feel as if fear was nothing more than those little butterflies she still got every once and awhile.

Not now. Fear stabbed at her guts like a cruel knife, twisting and slashing, leaving her senseless. She opened her mouth to scream. The Hulk brought his fists downward, he was going to pulverize her. Crush her bones to bits.

Smack! A giant hand smacked Hulk aside, Hulk tumbled head over heels through the air, a look of pure shock on his bestial face. He smashed through a local shop, walls crumbled around him and glass rained.

"Ha! I can't believe I just did that!"

"You think you strong?!" Hulk's angry voice bellowed across the desert town. "Hulk show you strong!" With a uproarious roar Hulk launched himself at his former scientific comrade.

Hank confidently swatted Hulk aside but the jade giant clung to his enormous fingers. There was a sound like two felled trees,

Hank screamed. "He broke my fingers!"

A few explosive arrows from Clint caused the Hulk to release his victim. An angry Pym was ready for this. With a mighty kick Hank caught the enraged Hulk by surprise and sent the rage monster flying through the desert sky. He disappeared from Hank's view as he was eclipsed by a rare cloud.

"Dammit!" Fury cursed from below.

"What?"

"You let him get away!"

"At least we're alive!" Clint pointed out.

"You're right," Fury sighed with a resigned tone. "Let's go home."

Hank bent down and scooped Dane up in one enormous hand.

"Gotta say, Pym," Dane managed in between wheezing breaths. "I like the new braver you."

"Me too, Dane," Hank smiled. "Too bad Jan doesn't."

"Screw her, man," Dane coughed. "You finally proved you belong with the Ultimates, no one can take that from you."

"Thank you," Pym gently handed Dane to Clint. He shrunk down and joined the Howling Commandos.

"We may have lost the Hulk," Clint declared. "But we're more of a team than ever before."

"Quit trying to cheer me up," Fury groused as they entered their jet. "I'm plenty happy on my own."

Triskelion, NY

The Triskelion seemed to echo Hank's newfound confidence. Shield agents new and old buzzed about with excited energy. The disaster at Winslow had been swept under the rug thanks to a brand new high school and music museum.

Fury thought himself rather brilliant for pinpointing exactly what the town wanted. The Hulk hadn't been sighted since the incident, though there were whispers of him up North. Betty was glad to hear he was still free, Fury wasn't blind, as he had pointed out to Hawkeye.

Hank, on the other hand, was wondering if he himself was. He knew Jan hadn't taken the break up well, he had found his room in shambles after all. His helmet had been shattered, thankfully his files would allow him to replicate the helmet in a reasonable amount of time.

The only thing he hadn't found was Jan.

"Cap!" Hank shouted at the super soldier. The blonde, model-handsome super soldier smiled an authentic dimple-filled smile. Hank was sure Steve was just glad he wasn't acting like an immature geek anymore. There had been some tension between the two but Hank realized he was the problem.

"Have you seen Jan?"

"Not since yesterday."

Hank had gotten the same response from all of his teammates. None had seen her since their argument. Somehow instead of feeling worried Hank felt lighter than he had ever before. She didn't come to practice that day or that week or that month. Hank missed her wistfully much like Betty missed Bruce.

The team moved on.

THE END


End file.
